not ur ordinary type of girl
by FairyWorld
Summary: A girl named Shirly living through everyday high school life


**Not your ordinary type of girl**

By Alicia Quinn

Oh my I have completed 9th grade… GREAT… now I have only three more years left until I go to college Now, since I Shirley am a unique girl people look at me extremely differently. Not just in school, like everywhere. Like, my first day of high school was a big blur. I had students from every grade wonder why I was so like upstream. That's because I'm involved and seriously if you don't talk, nobody is going to notice you. You'll just become invisible and they'll pretend you're a ghost or something. Ooo… Scary.. Not really.. You just got to become more confident. I mean yeah I was scared the first day but hey I fit it quite well with the other peeps. Also, there's this new girl named Brittany who just moved here from Alabama. She's so cool. We signed up for a bunch of things (including clubs, activites, community service) yeah typical teenage stuff. I have to say it's going well this year kinda sorta. Except for Mrs. Chensey. Omg I thought I was going to die.. because this is what happened.

"Shirley Hunnigton you young lady have been late to class almost four times this week. I will be making a phone call to your parents and you will have to stay after school for two detentions. One more tardy and I will send you to the principals office", she said in a mean way.

"Then don't give us breaks because I mean Hello I don't look at the clock 24/7 like you do and like you know there not around the whole school. I mean theres no point. And if you don't want me late to class why don't make breaks longer so I can get something to eat because you know the line in the cafeteria is very long in the morning. And I don't know why they don't just open two lanes but I guess that's how they do it. Only, one lane in the morning because it would go a lot faster if there was two lunch lines but there's only one in the morning and I can't do anything about it so stop blaming it on me", I said.

Now this is where we get trouble…

"Excuse me Shirley out NOW this instant young lady. I am extremely disappointed in you.", she asked me. So I did. It didn't end up so well in the end.. Now, I don't get break anymore because I argued with the teacher and she always has this look on her face like she's up to a plan or something secret I don't know about. Sometimes I think she's planning some huge event that's going to ruin my rep. And I have to say but what is the point of having a rep I don't believe in that. Oh and with this "Clique" stuff. There really isn't a clique here at SouthWaters High School. Everybody's mixed which I like because it really dosen't who you hangout with or who you are and everyone has their own opinion on you as a person. So it all blends together. All the grades hangout together to which I think is nice. Like you here that seniors are going to torture you but not even close. They are so sweet!! Not even a single soul could try to run them out. Of course, that's because there older then us and it makes so more sense. WE get along so well though. Yeah and today I have theatre/Drama. I am an executive as I call myself. I love to plan events haha calle me. But mostly I work on stage props and stuff. It's pretty awesome. So, that's one thing and the other well that's a whole different story. We had to write a story about ourselves and this is mine. It's not that perfect and it dosen't have to be so yeah here it is.

Hello my name is Shirley Hunnington I am from Bridgewaters, WA which is way across the country some where not close to here where I live now. I have 3 sisters which are all in college as you might know if you read my daily news. I am very creative extraordinary person and if you get to know me you will understand that. The art and music cultures have a big reflection on my life. I moved about seven times in this past year going to different states all across the country and out of the United States. When you have a chance? You must go to the Caribbean Islands. Where you can learn the hula-dance jk yes you could if you wanted but I think they would get pretty mad like they did at me and I don't know why but they did and I got kicked out of the dance-athon. **As you may know I am extremely random and changes subjects all the time**. Hmm what should I say now. Ok, now most of you might not know this but I love to tell people about my parents just reference in case you are looking for a job. My mother has her own clothing line called Frenzy Frat. It's a Britian style of clothing. My father is a singer his first album is called (Take me away in the moonlight) he dedicated it to my mother when they first met in college. They met at a Greek sorority party. I know sounds strange right. But that's where most lovers find each other. I work at my own store Diamonds and Pink. We sell jewelry, clothing, chocolate, etc.. Sorry boys this store's for girls only but you are welcome to come and visit me anytime. I work only part time because managers have people that run the business. So, yeah I get a break and actually we are hiring people who have really good skills in business and marketing for advertising. If you are interested pick up an application from me before next Friday. We have lots of slots open and we pay around 15 dollars and hour. Yes, that's a high price but I as a store manager/ Owner have the right to choose how much ones gets. You will be rich and I mean you will be. That's a promise. I already have two thunderbirds and one caddy (custom designed) by my cousin Carla who owns her own workshop. She is talented and has been working for almost five years in the making. If you want your car to get custom designed for free feel free to ask me anytime. Carla has very flexible hours meaning she can get a lot done in less then an hour. So she's not exactly that busy every day of the week except Sundays which is just a cool time to relax and take a break from a long week at work and college. She's only 20 so yeah it's still young but Carla she knows a lot on what she does in her academic classes and out of school. Positive. Positive role models can be your closest friends or your cousins like mine as I just explained above. I am involved in Theatre/Drama, Acting is fun btw (by the way) for those of you who don't know what that means, cooking club, GSA, Peace Core, Writing Influences, Positive teen Apprehensive, Help the homeless, Yoga minds, Chemistry sciences, etc.. I am very involved in these courses well ASP. Fun and it's a good way to meet new people from school that you did not know before or did not know liked these sorts of things. Anything else about me no not really that's mostly it.

Whoa, and you didn't think I could write that much I pretty much explained my strange talent to the world and exposed my family which isn't really that bad because most of them know my parents and I before I even moved like Brittany. Ha she's a fan of my dad's music which is like scary but I'm used to it by now. I used to have like tons and tons of people follow me to my house when they found out I was Brant's daughter. And all of them would be like can I get your dad's autograph and I was like sure but then I would forget and I would tell them that I didn't have time and that maybe a different time but they didn't live up to it. So that's when they started coming and following me home. At least it hasn't started here yet. Thank goodness. I mean like yeah a bunch of fans in our school know my dad's music and like the fans are so nice here. They really understand that he should have his space lol. And if I can say again my dads thirty three which means I was probably born very young but I'm not getting into that because It's to strange to explain. And I well I'm sixteen. Most of you think that everyone should have a big party. Yeah you should but not so big that you look like an idiot and people make fun of you. My party was nice. We did have it at a big hall and only half of the people showed up which is about 275 teens. I know it sounds a little crazy but it's not. So, what did we do. Well, we watched RENT. The best movie ever in the whole world because you really get know the characters themselves. It's about the AIDS epidemic and how they don't have enough money to pay their rent and it's really sad. I made sure we had plenty of tissue boxes because I knew right when we saw that Angel died everyone was going to burst into tears. And I was right they did burst into tears. At least most of them did. I think that's one of the most moving movies of my life because you really can connect to it. To the characters and to the outside world and world around you. I definitely need a stretch now and wondering when this class will get over at. It's onl 11:45 and I haven't had lunch yet. I wonder what were having today no noodles no more. The last time I had noodles I got sick because they I guess take the food that's left from student's plates and put it back into the bin. EXTREMELY GROSS. And maybe I will sue them for food poisoning me. It will probably work and then we will be even richer and then I will hire a chef to prepare our meals at school. Which I can do very easily. But, anyways I have my own way I now can leave school and buy lunch so that's what I'm going to do. Yes, finally the bell has rang and now I can leave school well not for the whole day just for lunch and I'm going to subway. They have the best Italian BMT's in the world. YUMMY!! Jeez and if the line could be even slower. My stomach is not agreeing with these people. It's getting mad and it's growling at me. YAY, it's been twenty minutes I have just got my lunch. First bite is now and I just want to shove the whole thing in my mouth. I'm as hungry as a football player. I could just eat away and not care about how much calories there are in it because I'm like that. I better head back to school now because if I don't I'm going to miss 7th period which is fashion class Yay. I get to make clothes. E!! And if the new kid Claude hits me again with the sewing machine I'm going to take him outside. I have anger problems and I do. That's why I go to counseling every Wednesday for group counseling which doesn't seem to help my problems. Makes them worse actually especially if I wasn't having a good day in the beginning of the school day. Now, I only say this because well Claude doesn't know how to use the sewing machine. The first day he saw me he had this look on his face of danger. He took the machine and dropped it on my foot and I screamed like that noise you hear on chalkboards that type of screeching noise that is very annoying. Everybody went deaf by the end of that class. Except me because I covered my ears. And then Mrs. Crystal yelled at him and told him if he really had injured me that his parents would have to pay for the damages and cost of emergency costs. You know like when the ambulance comes and it hasn't happened yet. Claude hates me and I know that because he always has his hands on that sewing machine and I swear he just wants to throw it at me. When he dropped it he didn't even say sorry he just laughed and said

"Ha-ha loser I didn't meant to drop it on your foot and it's just that I meant to do it", he said laughing. Meant to do it, Yeah meant to ruin my feet so that when I'm old and can't walk I can blame it on him and everyone will remember. The good thing was I was wearing boots that day so it missed my foot kind of. I got this bruise the size of a shell like a seashell and I couldn't walk without screaming so yeah it sucked. I actually did loose it though

"Oh Yeah, Why don't you tell me in court when I file a lawsuit against you for aggressive assault? You think it's funny to break a foot and damage someone you don't know. Well I'll tell you buddy we'll see who's better" , I had to say it because well I am better at karate then most guys. If he doesn't know it that's good because I have a higher chance at breaking his leg then him breaking mine but if he broke my foot I have a higher chance at putting him in prison then breaking his foot .

He couldn't put me in prison because I mean it's just self defense. The police wouldn't even care anyways. They all know me and they know Claude is an asshole. He's the kid that doesn't know when to stop so that's why he always gets in trouble and I don't cuse I'm a princess. And so is my boyfriend Tad he's amazing. Best then any other boyfriends I've had. One guy I dated threw my drawing out the window which got soaking wet and was ruined. It pissed me so off. I love to draw and I'm very good artist. I don't know why any idiot would want to do such a thing. Okay enough about me now time to talk about my boyfriend. Tad is a senior at WestWaters High school located on the other part of town. He's so cute. My parents don't have a problem that he is 18 and I'm 16. It's only a 2 yr difference not so bad anyways. He drives me to work almost everyday and the only times we see each other are after work hours and on the weekends. We are tight. Like peanut butter and jelly. He works at Shack Fondunka. It was supposed to say fondue but when they set it up it came out Fonduka. Yeah I think it's a different language that we do not know about yet.


End file.
